1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure generally relates to an input device and, more particularly, to an optical touch system capable of identifying a small hovering height and a hovering identification method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The computer software system nowadays is gradually developed to operate in cooperation with the touch control, e.g. Windows 8 system. In order to follow the development of the software, the peripheral hardware devices, such as the display screen, need to incorporate corresponding functions.
Generally, the touch panel is divided into resistive type, capacitive type and optical type touch panels according to the induction principle thereof, wherein although the optical type touch panel may perform multi-touch control, the object blocking and hovering identification are some issues. Generally speaking, when a finger is approaching but not in contact with the touch panel, a hovering state is defined. Although the hovering state may increase operable functions in addition to the touched state, however when the finger is very close to the touch panel but not actually in contact with the touch panel, the operating state may not be identifiable. Accordingly, how to increase the accuracy of hovering identification is still an issue to be solved in the optical touch panel technology.